Sailor Nova
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: Mina's cousin Stella just moved to Tokyo and doesn't trust anybody but Mina. What will it take to get her to trust her long-time friend Travis? What will he think once he finds out she's Sailor Nova a powerful star scout from the Silver Millinum.


Hey there! This is my new fanfic and it is a Sailor Moon fan fic! (Duh!) Anyways, I got this idea while reading another Sailor Moon fic called Sailor Moon Universal. It's on a Sailor Moon fanfic website. I can't remember what it was called though. Lol...anyways Disclaimer time!

Stella: JessieMTRFan does not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters or Travis, Sailor Sol, Prince Tranquility, Sun Stone/Earth Gem idea, Apollo, or Serena's and Reenie's transformation words. Those belong to Jendra whose story Sailor Moon Universal serves as the background story for Travis.

Me: That's a mouthfull...anyways I only on Stella, Stargazer, Nova, Roxi, Lexi, and their sailor forms. (The girls not the animals.)

* * *

A thousand years ago, a great kingdom once stood on the brightest star in the Galaxy. The star's name was Nebula and the kingdom on it was called Nova. Nova was part of the Silver Millennium and was in alliance with the Moon and Sun Kingdoms. But one terrible day Nebula blew up destroying the kingdom. The Princess of Nova was sent to the Moon Kingdom before the star blew up. Princess Stellaluna grieved for her kingdom and family. Her cousin, who was Princess of Venus and lead scout of Princess Serenity's court, tried everything in her power to comfort her. Princess Stella stayed locked up in her room or out in the garden. One day the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom during Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's engagement party. One by one everyone was killed. Princess Serenity was heartbroken and threw herself in front of a beam dying with the rest of her friends. Princess Stella was left standing with Queen Serenity, four guardian cats named, Luna, Artemis, Stargazer, and Midnight, and two falcons named, Nova and Apollo. Queen Serenity said one last thing to Princess Stella and raised the Crescent Moon Wand high above her head. The Imperial Sliver Moon Crystal was shining brightly. Queen Serenity used the rest of her energy to send princesses Serena and Stella, Princes Tranquility and Endymion, and the princesses' courts to earth years into the future. The animals went with them to be their guardians and that was the last of the Silver Millennium.

* * *

A red-haired girl woke up with a start, dumping the white cat that was sleeping peacefully onto the floor. The cat twisted itself around and landed on its feet. He looked up at the girl on the bed and jumped back up again.

"What gives, Stella? That's the third time this week." The cat said.

"I'm sorry, Stargazer! It's just that I keep dreaming about the Silver Millennium." Stella exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I specialize in Scout business and Scout powers not dreams. But I do know someone here that might be able to tell you what's happening." Stargazer replied thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt Artemis can tell me anything."

"Not Artemis. Somebody else, but it requires you leaving the house."

"Darn it. I rather stay home then go outside."

"Stella, you need to move out of your mourning stage! I know it's hard but you have to get over it and leave this house!"

"Fine…I'll leave the house, but only because school starts tomorrow and I have to go."

"Ok, then. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Stargazer."

"Night, Stella."

Stargazer waited till Stella was fast asleep before he jumped off the bed and headed towards the balcony doors. He slipped through the open door and jumped onto the ledge. He jumped onto a tree branch and jumped down from the tree. Stargazer raced into the night to find a long time friend of his.

* * *

Luna lifted her head slightly and looked towards the sleeping girl in the bed next to her. A light snore confirmed that she was fast asleep. Luna stretched and yawned and then jumped up to the window. She looked down and saw a white cat staring back at her.

"Now what is he doing here?" Luna asked herself.

Luna leaped out the window and landed gracefully on the tree branch. As she made her way down the tree, the white cat was joined by another white cat and two falcons.

"You do realize that it's the middle of the night?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but this is urgent." One of the white cats said.

"Stargazer? Is that you?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yes, dear sis. It is I Stargazer the Great!" the cat replied teasingly.

"And you thought I was full of myself." The other white cat said.

"You're both full of yourselves, Artemis." One of the falcons said.

"Apollo is right, get your head on straight and focus on the task at hand." The other falcon replied.

"Fine, now what is this all about?" Artemis asked.

Stargazer looked at his friends before replying. At first glance, the two falcons looked the same, but upon closer look one is bigger than the other. The smaller one, named Nova, knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Stella has been having dreams about the Silver Millennium for the last three days. Nova here thinks it's because she's mourning for her parents." Stargazer started.

"The poor girl lost her parents the same day she lost the kingdom a thousand years ago." Nova said sadly.

"She's feeling guilty again." Stargazer said.

"But she had no way of knowing." Luna replied.

"I know, but it's because the loss of her parents triggered the memory of the loss of her kingdom. I think she knows more to the destruction of her kingdom, than she's letting on." Nova said.

* * *

"Good Morning Serena. Glad to see that you made it here on time." Miss. Haruna greeted.

"Morning." Serena mumbled.

'I sooo don't want to be here.' Serena thought.

'Only because you 'forgot' to do your homework.'

'Travis! Get out of my head!' Serena mind yelled.

The boy sitting next to her winced and looked over at his twin sister. The two looked alike and it was a wonder that nobody caught on when they first met. Travis Watson was 16 and had golden blond hair that reached his shoulders. He was very muscular and tall. Serena Tsukino, his twin sister was also 16, but her hair was several shades lighter than her brother's and it was down to her knees. They were also in long ponytails with two balls at the top of her head.

A few minutes later a girl with reddish-brown hair walked in. She looked to be five feet tall, with hair down to her middle. She wore a large yellow bow in her hair and she had light green eyes. Travis looked at her and wondered if they had met before.

"Class…this is Stella Miller and she just moved here. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Stella?" Miss. Haruna asked.

"Certainly, Miss. Haruna. My name is Stella Miller, I am 16 years old and I just moved here from Wyckoff, New Jersey. I have a cousin that lives here in Japan and I visited her every summer before now. I'm familiar with the culture here and I hope to make lots of friends and good grades." Stella said.

"Well, I hope so too. Now you may take a seat next to Travis." Miss. Haruna said.

Stella nodded and made her way towards Travis. She didn't look him in the eye as she sat down next to him.

'Stella! I know her!' Travis thought.

'How?' Serena thought back.

'We were friends in boarding school. I haven't seen her since 6th grade!'

'Wow…it's a small world.'

'Yeah…I wonder who her cousin is.'

'Who knows?'

* * *

During lunch, Travis looked around for Stella. He walked around outside until he finally gave up and sat down. Serena looked at him and looked for their friends. A blue-haired girl came walking up and sat down next to Serena and then a brunette came soon afterward.

"What's wrong with Travis?" the brunette asked.

"He can't find the new girl." Serena replied.

"Stella? I hear she is a wonderful student." The blue-haired said.

"You're right, Amy. She is bright. And funny. And quiet…" Travis trailed off.

"Looks like someone's in love with the new girl." The brunette said.

"Stella is my friend from 6th grade, Lita. I love her like a sister." Travis said.

"Sure you do." Lita teased.

Travis shook his head and left the group. He wandered around until he found Stella, sitting alone underneath a tree. Travis slowly approached her and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Stella looked up and smiled.

"Long time no see, Travis." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Travis replied.

"Sit."

Travis sat down next to Stella and stared at the ground.

"So when did you move here?" Stella asked.

"Last year…" Travis answered.

"I didn't visit Mina that year, so I guess that's why I didn't see you."

"Mina is your cousin? Wow…my twin sister and I are friends with her."

"Small world…twin?"

"Yeah…Serena is my twin. Of course we didn't know it at first and everybody thought we were dating. We're both adopted."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. So why did you move here?"

"My parents died in a plane crash. My guardian lives here."

"Wow…I'm sorry. I know how you feel though. My parents died and my guardian lives here too."

"It's weird how that happened to both of us…and that neither one of us actually knew our parents."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Hey Stargazer…guess what?" Stella said.

"What?" Stargazer asked sleepily.

"I met Travis again today. It's been a long time." Stella replied.

"Hopefully he isn't like the other guy." A voice said.

Stella turned around and saw a tall purpled-haired girl standing there. She had dark green eyes and a smirk on her face. She was wearing a dark green skirt and a white shirt with a black vest over it.

"He doesn't seem like the other guy, Lexi." Stella said.

"Yeah, well the other guy seemed like he was the perfect gentleman, until he wanted something and hurt you because you didn't give it to him." Lexi stated.

"You're right. But I've known Travis for a long time. Do you think he changed?"

"Not sure."

"You're a lot of help."

"Who are you talking to, Stel?" Stargazer asked.

Stella turned around and looked at him. Then she turned back to Lexi. But all she saw was her reflection in the mirror.

"Nobody." Stella mumbled.

Stella walked over to the mirror and put her hand on it.

"Ok, Lexi…you really need to get out of my head." Stella whispered.

Her reflection changed into Lexi and Stella backed up.

"Not going to happen, Stel. You still need me. Until then, I'm a part of you." Lexi replied.

Just then the doorbell rang. Stella turned towards her doorway and then back at Lexi.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lexi asked.

"No." Stella replied.

"Fine then. I will."

* * *

Travis waited patiently at the front door of Stella's house. It was a strange coincidence that they lived next door to each other. Soon the front door opened and a purple-haired girl stood there.

"Umm…is Stella home?" Travis asked.

Lexi looked inside and at the mirror by the door. Stella was hitting the mirror and yelling at Lexi.

"Get me out of here, Lexi!" Stella yelled.

Lexi smiled and turned back to Travis.

"She's busy with homework, but she can meet you at the park later." Lexi suggested.

"Sure. What time?" Travis asked.

"After dinner." Lexi said.

"Ok, tell her I'll see her then."

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

Travis was at the park waiting for Stella to show up. He really needed to talk to her. Stella had changed and he wanted to know why. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and ran over to where it came from. A pink-haired girl popped out of the bushes and ran towards Travis.

"Uncle Tranq!" the girl yelled.

"Reenie! What are you doing here?" Travis asked.

"The future was changed again! But I can't tell you why. Not now."

"Reenie!" came a voice.

Reenie turned around and looked at the bushes. A little girl about seven climbed out of the bushes. She had brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. Reenie sighed.

"What are you doing here Roxi!?!" Reenie exclaimed.

"Roxi?" Travis asked.

"She's my cousin…and she's not supposed to be here!" Reenie yelled.

"I wanna help save my mommy! It's not fair that you got to save your mommy and I can't." Roxi said.

"Yes, it is. Besides, I don't even know who your mom is in this time. That's why Uncle Tranq is going to help."

"Your Uncle Tranq is my daddy though! I should be able to help!"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Travis yelled.

"Yes, Uncle Travis." Reenie said quietly.

"Ok, first of all…Roxi is my daughter?"

"Yes, she is."

"Ok, how old is she and how old are you?"

"I'm ten and she's seven."

"Ok, now how are we going to explain to the others that I have a seven year old daughter?"

"Same way we did with Serena."

"Are you my daddy?" Roxi asked.

Travis bent down to her eye level. "Yes, I am. But only in the future, here I want you to call me Travis."

"Ok, daddy. I mean Travis."

"Good…now, we are going to tell everybody that you are my cousin, ok?"

"Ok."

"Great…"

Travis looked up and saw Stella walking towards him. The sunlight reflected off of her hair, making it look like it was glowing. Travis stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Stella walked up and looked at the ground.

"My sister told me to meet you here." Stella said.

"Yeah…I just wanted to talk, if that's ok." Travis explained.

"Sure…uhh…who are they?" Stella asked.

"I'm Reenie Moone…I'm Serena and Travis' cousin." Reenie said.

"This is Roxi…she's Reenie's sister." Travis said quickly.

"Hey there. I'm Stella." Stella said.

Reenie breathed in sharply. 'It's her! She's the one! I'm sure of it!' She thought.

"Ok…how about we go get ice cream?" Travis asked.

"Sure…" Stella said.

"YEAH!" The other two yelled.

Travis took Roxi's hand and started walking towards the ice cream shop. Stella and Reenie followed after them. The group walked into the ice cream shop and they were about to order when they heard screams outside. Travis turned to looked and saw a youma attacking the people on the street.

"Stay here." Travis commanded. "And hide."

Stella nodded and took Roxi into a corner. Reenie and Travis ran outside and into an alleyway. Travis lifted his hand up to his mouth.

"There's a youma attacking near the ice cream shop." Travis said into his watch.

"Yeah! About time there was some action!" Lita exclaimed.

"I'm by the ice cream shop now." Serena said.

Serena ran into the alleyway and saw Travis and Reenie standing there.

"Reenie!" Serena exclaimed.

Serena gave Reenie a big hug and then pulled away. She took off her brooch and opened it. Inside there was a crystal. Reenie and Serena touched the crystal.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER DUO!" they yelled.

They were shortly followed by a "SUN STONE POWER!" by Travis. In their places stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Crescent Moon, and Sailor Sol. The scouts ran towards the fight.

Meanwhile…

"Roxi…can you stay here please?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Roxi asked.

"Just, please stay here."

"Ok."

Stella stood up and ran into the bathroom. She took off her necklace and held it up in the air.

"NOVA CRYSTAL POWER!" she yelled.

A bright light filled the bathroom and after the light faded stood a sailor scout dressed in bright yellow and gold. Sailor Nova looked around and then climbed out the bathroom window. Then she ran over to the fight and hid until she was sure the scouts needed her.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRLE!" Sailor Venus cried.

Her chain wrapped around the youma's leg and Venus pulled the chain. The youma fell down and a boy sailor ran towards it.

"SUN SWORD SLASH!" He yelled.

The youma took the hit but it still wasn't weak enough.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars yelled.

The youma was up on its feet by then. The attack reflected off the youma and headed towards Mars. Mars jumped out of the way and the attack hit the car next to Sailor Nova.

"No way!" Mars exclaimed.

"Let's see if this works…JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter yelled.

The attack once again reflected off the youma and headed towards the car Nova was hiding behind. She jumped out of the way just in time. It looks like the Scouts are going to her help after all. Sailor Nova stood up and jumped up on top of the car.

"The youma's weakness is star power." Mercury informed.

'Perfect.' Nova thought.

"The sun is a star." Sailor Sol said.

The youma attack again and all the scouts jumped out of the way.

"It's not enough." Mercury said.

"NOVA STARDUST BLAST!" Nova screamed.

Everyone turned at the sound of her voice. Nova's attack raced towards the youma and it screamed in pain.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Nova yelled.

"MOON SCEPTOR ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The youma was dusted and Sailor Nova ran off to detransform and find Roxi. After Sailor Nova left the other Scouts looked around for her.

"Who was that new scout?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know." Sailor Sol said.

"Well she definitely helped us." Sailor Mars commented.

"Yeah, who knew her attack could be so powerful." Luna said.

"Do you have any idea who she is, Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Nope…no idea." Venus lied.

'Truth is that she's my cousin, Stella…I hope the others don't find out. I want Stella to be able to tell them the truth, but only after she learns to trust them.' Venus thought.

"You know…she kind of looks like you." Crescent Moon commented.

"I don't know why she does…"

Stella detransformed and ran back to where Roxi was hiding.

"Where did you go?" Roxi asked.

"I had to take care of something. I think the fight is over though…Come on." Stella said.

Stella took Roxi's hand and walked over to the front door of the ice cream shop. The Scouts were detransformed by then. The two girls walked outside and Stella spotted Mina.

"MINA!" Stella screamed.

"STELLA!" Mina yelled.

The two girls ran to each other and hugged.

"Oh my gosh it's been forever! We need to catch up." Stella said.

"Yeah I know! How about a sleepover Friday night?" Mina suggested.

"Yes! My house…all the junk food you can eat and all the best movies you can watch."

"Awesome!"

The two girls giggled as the rest of the scouts watched.

* * *

Yeah that wasn't as great as I planned. I'm working on it though. Please R&R!


End file.
